call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eselstritt
Eselstritt ist eine Perk-a-Cola, die im Spielmodus Überlebenskampf auftritt und erstmals in Call of Duty: Black thumb|Der Automat auf MoonOps erschien. Durch das Getränk kann der Spieler drei Waffen gleichzeitig aufnehmen. Mit 4000 Punkten ist Eselstritt das aktuell teuerste Perk, das man kaufen kann. Wenn man es kauft, bemerkt der Spieler erst mal nichts, außer das neue Symbol auf dem HUD. Wenn man aber das nächste Mal eine neue Waffe kauft, ersetzt diese keine der alten Waffen, sondern nimmt ihren Platz im Inventar des Spielers ein. Vorsicht, auf dem Bildschirm steht, dass man die Waffen tauschen muss, doch das stimmt nicht. Die Farbe auf dem HUD ist dunkelgrün, doch das Getränk an sich ist dunkelrot. Wenn ein Spieler zu Boden geht, während er das Perk besitzt, oder wenn die Weltraumaffen in Ascension das Perk erfolgreich stehlen, verliert der Spieler eine zufällige Waffe und natürlich auch das Perk. Mit dem Update vom 27. September steht Eselstritt nun auf allen Karten auf der Xbox 360 und der Playstation 3. Seit dem Patch am 11. Oktober gilt das auch für den PC. Doch damit der Spieler das Perk auch kaufen kann, muss er mit Playstation Network, Steam oder Xbox Live verbunden sein. Seit dem 29. Januar 2013 kann dieses Perk auf der Xbox mit dem Revolution DLC für Black Ops 2 auf der Map "Die Rise" erworben werden. Ab dem 28. Februar gibt es "Die Rise" auch für die PS3 und so mit auch Eselstritt Fundorte *Kino der Toten - in dem Raum mit den Portraits, zwischen dem Raum mit der MP40 und der Lobby. *Five - im Kriegsraum, gegenüber vom Spawnort der Mystery Box. *Nacht der Untoten - im Startraum, links von der M1 Karabiner. *Verrückt - in der Ecke der ersten Zellenblocks, neben der Treppe. *Der Riese - im Erdgeschoss in der Garage, neben dem Ort, an dem die Kiste spawnen kann. *Shi No Numa - im Startraum hinten an der Wand. *Ascension - unter dem Raum mit der Speed Cola, neben einer Barriere. *Call of the Dead - ganz hinten am Schiff, wo auch die Kiste spawnen kann. *Shangri-La - dort, wo man die Falle beim Wasserfall auslösen kann. *Moon - außerhalb auf der Oberfläche des Mondes, wo man auch die AK-74u kaufen kann. *Die Rise - zufallig in einem Aufzug *Buried - Über dem Gun-Shop *Origins - In der Ruine unter Pack-a-Punch Trivia *Laut Dempsey schmeckt Eselstritt wie Bier, aber Takeo behauptet, dass es nach Cola schmeckt, dass heißt, das jeder Charakter es irgendwie lecker findet. *Der Name des Perks kommt von dem alkoholischen Getränk Mule Kick, zu Deutsch Eselstritt. *Das ist das einzige Perk bisher, bei dem die Farbe auf dem HUD nicht mit der eigentlichen Farbe des Getränks übereinstimmt. *Auf der Front des Automaten sieht man einen Sombrero, einen Schnurrbart und einen Pistolengurt, was einen Menschen abbilden soll. *Eselstritt ist das einzige Perk auf Nacht der Untoten. *Es ist das einzige der neuen Perks, das auch auf allen klassischen Karten auftaucht. *Auf der Maschine steht der spanische Slogan "Uno Mas", was mit "Noch eins" übersetzt werden kann und darauf anspielt, dass der Spieler eine weitere Waffe tragen kann. *Eselstritt ist das einzige Perk, dass auf Shi No Numa nicht zufällig gespawnt wird und eins von zwei, die auf Shangri-La nicht zufällig gespawnt werden. *Auf Der Riese bekommt der Spieler keine 25 Punkte, wenn er sich vor den Automaten legt, anders wie bei allen anderen Automaten auf dieser Karte. *Es ist das einzige und erste Perk, dass komplett von der Internetverbindung abhängt. *Auf Moon ist es das einzige Getränk, bei dem kein kleiner Song spielt, doch in den Spieldateien existiert ein Lied. *Auf allen Maps außer Moon schweigen die Charaktere, nachdem sie das Perk getrunken haben, was äußerst außergewöhnlich ist. Kategorie:Perk-a-Cola Maschinen Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Überlebenskampf